bts_kpopfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Evolución de su música
2013 1-. No more dream (12 de Junio), significa "no mas sueños", esta canción tiene varios significados y la letra es muy linda. No more dream es una canción que se trata de los sueños, son de las personas que no tienen un sueño, como cuando alguien era pequeño tenia muchos sueños pero cuando crece esos sueños desaparecen. 2.- We are bulletproof (16 de Junio), esta canción significa "somos aprueba de balas" y es parte de la traducción de BTS en coreano, esta canción trata sobre todo lo que ellos pasaron antes de ser idols y todo lo que lograron con mucho esfuerzo. 3.- N.O (11 de Septiembre), esta canción al igual nos habla sobre todo lo que pasa un adolescente y sobre lo duro que pueden ser los estudios. thumb|300px 2014 4.- Boy in luv (11 de Febrero), esta canción nos demuestra cuando un chico esta enamorado y todo lo que hace y siente por la chica que ama. 5.- Just one day (6 de Abril), significa "solo un dia", esta canción habla sobre la belleza de la mujer, la verdad esta canción me encanta. 6.- Danger (9 de agosto) significa "peligro", la canción habla sobre cuando las mujeres juegan con los sentimientos de los chicos, por ejemplo cuando los ilusionan y esas cosas. 7.- War of hormone (21 de Octubre), significa "guerra de hormonas", habla sobre como los chicos se vuelven locos cuando ven a una chica bonita. thumb|304px 2015 8.- I need u (29 de Abril), significa "te necesito", trata sobre cuando un chico esta enamorado pero la chica no corresponde a su amor. 9.- For you (4 de Junio), significa "por ti", habla sobre el amor a larga distancia. 10.- Dope (24 de Junio), significa "droga", trata sobre todo lo que ellos see esfuerzan para lograr sus sueños. 9.- Run (30 de Noviembre), significa "correr", los canción habla sobre cuando alguien se enamora lucha por su amor a pesar de salir lastimado. 10.- Butterfly (8 de diciembre), significa "mariposa", esta canción me encanta porque te haabla sobre cuando una persona tiene miedo de que la persona que ama desaparezca. thumb|304px 2016 11.- Young forever (19 de abril), significa "joven por siempre", trata sobre que tu tienes que luchar por tu sueño sin importar lo que pase y disfrutar de tu juventud. 12.- Fire (2 de Mayo), significa "fuego", nos habla sobre que tu eres único y que no tenemos que esforzarnos tanto porque esta bien perder. 13.- Save me (16 de Mayo), significa "sálvame",´para mi esta canción la escribieron para nosotras las armys, por lo que dice la letra donde nos agradece por ser parte de ellos. 14.- Blood Sweat and Tears (9 de Octubre), significa "sangre sudor y lagrimas", y habla sobre estar segado y no ver la realidad (ya que en el mv a jimin le vendan los ojos porque el esta segado). 15.- 21st century girls (Octubre) significa "chicas del siglo 21", esta canción la amo porque nos dice lo perfectas que somos y que no tenemos que cambiar por un chico. thumb|300px 2017 16.- Spring day (12 de Febrero) significa "día primaveral", la letra dice que ellos esperan que pase el invierno para que llegue la primavera y poderse encontrar. 17.- Not today (19 de Febrero) significa "hoy no", es otra de mis canciones favoritas porque trata sobre que no hay necesidad de porque quitarnos la vida, ya que la vida es bonita y tenemos que hacer lo posible para vivirla. 18.- DNA (18 de Septiembre) significa "adn", trata sobre un amor que durara eternamente y cuando solo piensas en una persona. thumb|center|335 px